Queer Eye for the Straight Saint
by Wisespell
Summary: Último capítulo ON. Demorou muito, mas...
1. O Hétero

Queer Eye for the Straight Saint 

Disclaimer:

- Saint Seiya e demais representações comerciais são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e associados;

Queer Eye for The Straight Guy e demais representações comerciais são propriedade da Bravo.Inc;

Carson Kressley, Ted Allen, Tom Filicia, Kyan Douglas e Jai Rodriguez são todos tidos por "pessoa física" nesta fanfic, e seus direitos são de uso particular e não afetados;

Primeiro: **QUEM NÃO CONHECE O PROGRAMA CITADO, LEIA ESTE RESUMO POR FAVOR**

O programa "Queer Eye..." é passado todos os domingos, as 8 horas, pelo canal "Sony" no Brasil. No show, cinco gays famosos ajudam um hétero acabado a melhorar e dar a volta por cima. Com muito humor, eles trabalham : estilo, cultura, alimentação com elegância, decoração e aparência. São os seguintes gays e funções:

Carson Kressley moda. Muito importante no mundo fashion – foi eleito um dos 12 homens "mais mais" da revista Cosmopolitan, recentemente;

Ted Allen comida e especialista em vinhos. Possui colunas gastronomicas em revistas importantes dos EUA;

Tom Filicia decoração. Dono de um dos estúdios de decoração de maior renome dos EUA.

Jai Rodriguez cultura. Socialite de NY, é ator/cantor da "Brodway".

Kyan Douglas aparência. Famoso em NY.

Os "Fab Five" – os gays do programa - são ser comparados à 5 Saints de Ouro. A divisão será por atitudes semelhantes, por que se fosse por conhecimento, só Afrodite e Shaka iriam aparecer.

Aviso, as piadas e comédia começam mesmo no segundo capítulo, por que esse é mais para explicar. Ok? Boa leitura

Cap. 1 – "O Hétero"

Afrodite e Shaka estavam passeando pelos jardins do Santuário – que Athena havia deixado aos cuidados e supervisão de Afrodite.

Sabe, acho que vou plantar heras ao lado de alguns templos e pilares. Iria ficar bonitinho, não? – pergunta Afrodite

Iria,.. – diz Shaka - ...mas será que não vai causar problemas?

Por quê? – Afrodite para de andar e pergunta

Veja o nome da planta Afrodite... – responde Shaka – Hera. Não é meio contraditório que em um Santuário dedicado à Deusa Athena, exista plantas com o nome de outra Deusa?

Ah Shaka..., isso não é problema. Afinal as plantas sempre são dedicadas à algum Deus, e se fossemos colocar aqui somente plantas de Athena o lugar iria ficar quase vazio. – diz Afrodite – E as minhas rosas não poderiam estar aqui.

Se você diz. – Shaka fala, dando ombros.

E os dois voltam a caminhar...por pouco tempo. Ambos percebem um vulto gigantesco se mexendo entre algumas árvores perto e – discretamente ambos se dirigem para o local. Perceberam que o vulto era na verdade Aldebaran E que ele falava com alguém.

É...eu gostaria de... de...te convidar para sair. Sabe, ir a algum lugar. – pergunta Aldebaran

Aé! – responde uma voz feminina com tom de deboche evidente – e aonde VOCÊ me levaria? Ao circo dos horrores da onde você fugiu? Olha, me desculpa mas você sendo ou não um Saint de Ouro...eu não sairia com você nem que fosse a última pessoa da face da terra.

Shaka e Afrodite não acreditavam no atrevimento da amazona, sendo tão grosseira. Shaka estava pronto partir para cima dela se não fosse por Afrodite – "Não faça isso, Aldebaran não iria gostar". murmurou ele . Então, o Touro dourado voltou a falar...mas dessa vez a voz soou triste.

Mas o que eu fiz de errado?

Han...você se veste de forma jeca, é obtuso e aculturado, sua casa da a impressão de que um vendaval passou e levou todo e qualquer vestígio de móveis, sua pele é horrível e suas unhas estão completamente roídas – disse a mulher – e os biscoitos que você fez – e ela apontou um pacotinho nas mão de Aldebaran – tem gosto de barro. Agora, com licença.

E ela caminhou para longe de onde Shaka e Afrodite estavam. Então Shaka perguntou de forma quase inaudível:

Agora nós podemos ajudar ele?

Não. – responde Afrodite – ele não ia gostar. Você sabe que ele detesta que outros vejam ele nesse tipo de estado. Ele é orgulhoso demais.

E nós vamos fiar aqui sentados sem fazer nada? – retorquiu Shaka

Não... – diz Afrodite – ...eu tive uma idéia, meio louca mas muito útil para ele.

E qual é? – pergunta Shaka

Vamos ajudar ele a melhorar todos os tópicos que a "zinha" mencionou.

Gostei, assim ele consegue desencalhar.

Shaka! Que maldade. – disse Afrodite rindo – Eu gostei.

Eu, como servo de Buddha, não posso mentir. – responde Shaka brincando, com a palma da mão aberta em juramento.

E os dois saem dali para botar o plano em ação. Antes de mais nada, Afrodite foi falar com Saori para pedir permissão para usar os cartões de crédito da Fundação para poder ajudar Aldebaran. Saori gostou da idéia deles e disse que "iria ser proveitoso e honrado da parte deles...e que queria que fosse filmado para ela ver depois, por que iria ser hilário".

Depois os dois se dirigiram para o Templo de Peixes para terminar de arquitetar tudo. Mas perceberam que ia ser trabalho demais para somente os dois.

Aiiiiii...assim não dá! – reclamou Afrodite – é muito só para nós dois.

Então... por que não pedimos ajuda? – diz Shaka

E que é que tem tanto estilo e conhecimento no Santuário? – pergunta Afrodite – E que seja homossexual – "por que eu não quero nenhuma mocréia aqui e...".

Por que em vez de trabalharmos todos os tópicos ao mesmo tempo... – fala Shaka – nós não os dividimos e cada um assume uma parte. Assim ninguém fica sobre carregado.

Adorei a idéia! – Afrodite se empolga – então, vamos por...hum... assim: moda, aparência, cultura, decoração e comida ?

Ficou bem divido. Agora precisamos de pessoas que assumam cada item.

Eu acho que vou de...moda. – diz Afrodite

Moda? Achei que você fosse pegar aparência, afinal você conhece melhor esse item que qualquer um de nós. – diz Shaka

Exato Shaka...- responde Afrodite – de NÓS. Aldebaran não é um de nós, se eu assumir ele com esse item eu vou acabar com ele.

Ah...claro! – Shaka percebe – É verdade. Então você vai de moda?

Sim. E você?

Hum...aparência então. – responde ele – afinal eu consigo não transforma-lo em uma draag.

Tá... – diz Afrodite – Decoração. Que tal...Kamus?

É. Faz sentido, afinal ele tem bom gosto – responde Shaka. – e que tal o Mu para comida? Ele sabe cozinhar muito bem e conhece muitas receitas.

Ótimo. – responde Afrodite – Cultura...

Não me ocorre ninguém... – diz Shaka

Nem a mim...- responde Afrodite...ei. Que tal o Milo?

Milo! – diz Shaka – Mas ele tem um estilo... ahhhh, entendi seu ponto. Você quer deixar o Aldebaran um pouco mais "cool" e atual.

Isso. – responde Afrodite – Agora vamos a "caça" de gays?

Sim, eu pego o Mu na casa dele e você pega o Kamus e o Milo?

OK! – responde Afrodite

E os dois saem a cata dos outros integrantes. Kamus e Milo estavam na Casa de Escorpião. Namorando. Quando Afrodite entrou e explicou a situação, ambos aceitaram de cara. Mu estava em Áries, e Shaka o encontrou e também explicou a situação, e Mu concordou.

Eles se reuniram em Peixes e Afrodite falou:

Agora que estão todos aqui, podemos fazer a ficha do "Cara Héreto"

Ficha (dados retirados do site Aldebaran

Altura: 2m e 10 cm

Idade: 20 anos

Peso: 130 Kg

Crime: total falta de tudo – estilo, cultura, higiene, bom senso... (isso não foi irado do site tá)

Então, todos foram para a Casa de Touro. Entraram fazendo estardalhaço e Afrodite e Shaka gritaram quando pararam na frente de Aldebaran:

Polícia do Estilo. Parad...

Eles não conseguiram terminar a frase, pois a cena era por demais horrível. Aldebaran, de regata branca e calção curto azul listrado –horizontal , sentado num sofá, com um pode de 2 litros de sorvete na mão, um balde de pipoca , salgadinhos, uma jarra de leite (bezerro gente...XD) e pantufas.

Demorou uns segundos até que eles se recuperassem do choque. Então Milo falou:

Deba, a gente veio te ajudar e não aceitamos não como resposta.

Me ajudar a o que? – perguntou o comilão

A se portar melhor e tudo mais, assim você não passa por tudo o que você passou hoje. – disse Afrodite

Como você sabe de hoje? – espantou-se Aldebaran – Epa...quer dizer...

Nós vimos, desculpe. – Shaka falou – Por isso pedimos permissão para Athena e ela concedeu. Nós temos liberdade para te ajudar.

Eu não preciso de ajuda! De ninguém! Vão embora. – gritou Aldebaran

Primeiro: nós não vamos a lugar nenhum se você. Segundo: você sempre empresta o ombro para os outros chorarem e sempre ajuda, agora nos deixe fazer o mesmo. Nós somos seus amigos – disse Kamus.

Todos se assustaram com as palavras de Kamus. Afinal ele, o EU-SOU-UM-CUBO-DE-GELO-SEM-CORAÇÃO-E-SENTIMENTOS-QUE-AFUNDA-NAVIOS havia sido carinhoso. Foi isso que fez com que Aldebaran percebesse que os outros só queriam ajudar.

Ok. – respondeu o taurino

E os 5 começaram o trabalho.

Eu sei que não foi engraçado esse primeiro capítulo mas, como eu disse antes, as piadas começam no segundo capítulo. Vai melhora viu. Deve ter gente se perguntando o por que de cada saint e seu "trabalho", e como eu disse antes: é pelas atitudes, não conhecimento, que eu comparei. Todos, exceto Kamus, batem quase que igual com os Fab Five. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem reviews, please.

Preview do próximo capítulo;

"- Aldebaran... – diz Afrodite

Sim, o que foi? – responde o taurino, virando o corpo no sofá

Por um acaso...você participa de corridas...do tipo...racha (é assim que se escreve?)? – pergunta o pisciano

Não, eu não participo. Por quê?

É que têm umas derrapadas aqui. – responde Afrodite segurando uma cueca e apontando para a mesma."


	2. A Casa

Queer Eye for the Straight Saint 

Capítulo 2 – A Casa

Antes de mais nada, eu agradeço pelas reviews. Foi ótimo saber que mais gente assiste ao programa. XD Seguindo o conselho da Caliope Amphora agora eu vou passar a usar o "straight ahead".

Para quem não sabe, isso é um trocadilho. Em inglês straight tem significados diferentes como: hétero, em frente, direto... . O trocadilho aqui seria "Hétero em frente".

Shaka estava apoiado na beirada de uma banheira enorme. Olhando para baixo. Ele abriu a boca, tornou a fecha-la, e voltou a abri-la. Desta vez falando, e fazendo sua voz ser ouvida pela casa toda:

Aldebaran. Você poderia vir até o banheiro, por favor?

O taurino, que estava puxando a bacia de pipocas das mãos de Mu, largou a mesma – fazendo Mu cair em cima de um Milo, que procurava alguma coisa, derramando a pipoca – e foi até o banheiro.

Shaka estava de pé, ao lado da banheira (lembrem-se que os banheiros das casa zodiacais são enormes). Quando Aldebaran chegou perto, o virgiano falou:

Aldebaran... olhe o fundo da sua banheira.

E assim o Touro dourado fez. Estava imundo, a banheira – naturalmente branca, devido ao fato de ser de mármore – estava encardida, e o fundo...estava...cinza.

Dá para escrever o seu nome aí dentro. – reclamou Shaka.

E ele pegou o dedo indicador de Aldebaran, e o forçou a escrever no fundo da banheira:

"Eu me chamo Aldebaran, e sou um porquinho que não limpa a banheira."

Quando ele terminou, as palavras eram extremamente legíveis. Foi quando, começaram a se formar palavras sozinhas no fundo. Eram – aparentemente – uma resposta:

"Prazer Aldebaran, eu me chamo banheira. E sim, você não me limpa."

O brasileiro arregalou os olhos, mas Shaka virou-se para trás e falou:

Muito bem feito Mu .

O quê foi muito bem feito? Ah, não importa. Eu vim tomar o Aldebaran de você. – respondeu o tibetano.

Onde você vai me levar? – perguntou o hétero, ainda olhando para o fundo da banheira.

Para a cozinha. – disse Mu

Bastou Mu mencionar a palavra mágica " cozinha", que Aldebaran saiu rapidinho do lado da banheira. Quando eles iam passando pelo quarto, Deba viu Afrodite – ou melhor, a bunda dele(não pensem besteira) - dentro do armário. Viu também suas roupas serem lançadas lá de dentro juntamente com o contínuo murmúrio de "Jeca. Jeca. Mais jeca ainda... . Passaram pelo corredor e saíram na sala de estar, passando então para a cozinha.

Aldebaran viu todas as suas panelas, comidas, copos, enfim tudo que existia no cômodo, bagunçado. Mu falou, enquanto desviava de um grupo de panelas de barro:

Pelo menos você não morreria se faltasse comida na Terra. Aqui, a sua geladeira.

Sim. Ela é minha. – respondeu Aldebaran

Pois então... sabia que eu achei suas culturas? – disse Mu

Como assim?

Isso. – falou Mu , pegando no fundo da geladeira dois pedaços enormes de queijo mofados – Isso se chama cultura de fungos.

Nesse momento Milo chamou Aldebaran para sala. E o "criador de fungos" foi. Quando ele chegou na sala, viu que Milo tinha revirado tudo. E acabou sentando no sofá.

Você precisa atualizar seu estoque de cds. Seus livros estão velhos. E mais importante. – disse ele, então fazendo cara de brabo – Onde está a pornografia! Eu exijo saber! Agora!

Aldebaran ficou surpreso. Mas apontou para o armário.

Lá não tem nada. Eu já olhei. – respondeu o grego

Então, por que não aperta o fundo. – disse Aldebaran

Milo foi até lá e apertou o fundo falso. Sua cara ficou igual a de criança quando recebe o presente tão esperado no aniversário. E, enquanto ele ficava olhando os títulos e remexendo, Afrodite adentrou a sala. Parou atrás de Aldebaran e falou:

- Aldebaran...

Sim, o que foi? – responde o taurino, virando o corpo no sofá

Por um acaso...você participa de corridas...do tipo...racha (é assim que se escreve?)? – pergunta o pisciano

Não, eu não participo. Por quê?

É que têm umas derrapadas aqui. – responde Afrodite segurando uma cueca e apontando para a mesma.

Aldebaran ficou vermelho. Afrodite piscou um olho e saiu da sala, segurando a cueca com um pegador enorme (sabem, aquele que o Carson usa no programa). Kamus então falou :

Mu pega a mesa, a cama, o sofá – nesse momento Deba levanta – e o armário.

Esperaaaa – fala Milo desesperado agarrando tudo que pode dentre as "preciosidades'' de Deba, e tirando o resto com os pés – pronto.

O que vocês vão fazer com isso aí? – pergunta Aldebaran

Isso. Fogo! – disse Kamus – com pose de "capitão do navio", e Mu fez a mobília levitar e a tirou janela a fora, com a velocidade de uma bala de canhão.

Aldebaran ficou com cara de tacho.

Enquanto isso, lá em baixo... Máscara , que passeava tranqüilo, foi atingido sucessivamente por móveis... e soterrado.

Minhas coisas! – gritou Aldebaran.

Acredite, você está melhor sem elas. – respondeu Kamus – E agora vamos. Quem vai sair agora?

Eu. - respondeu Mu

Então somos nós, os outros terminam de limpar e jogar tudo fora, ok? Vamos Aldebaran?

Claro... – respondeu Aldebaran olhando pela janela quebrada.

"Straight Ahead"

" – Esse vinho aqui se chama Sauvignon Blanc e é perfeito para o prato que você vai preparar hoje. – disse Mu – Tome cuidado com a taça de cristal.

Claro Mu . – respondeu Aldebaran

E, assim que ele pegou a taça de cristal, ela se espatifou. Jogando vinho na cara do sommelier."

E então? Ficou boa? Vem mais pela frente. Ah, Caliope seu comentário me inspirou e vou usar a "mono" para frente. OK? Bjus. Reviews please. E por favor, não me batam, eu sei que fiz o Aldebaran parecer um guloso mas gente do tamanha dele – normalmente – come um monte.

Ah, e sim. Vai haver brinde. XD


	3. Cama, mesa, banho e sommeliers

Queer Eye for the Straight Saint 

Capítulo 3 – Cama, mesa, banho e...sommeliers

Respostas para as reviews:

Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou feliz. Que bom que vocês gostaram da fic. Que bom mesmo. E sim... a banheira respondeu sozinha mesmo. No final ela vai aparecer mais. XD

Mais uma coisa: o Kamus não vai aparecer muito, assim como o Thom no Queer, ele é de decoração. E o trabalho é mais difícil e mais que precisa ser mais rápido, então ele quase não fala.

Mais uma coisa :Boa leitura.

Kamus estava dirigindo, Aldebaran no banco de passageiros e Mu no banco de trás. O aquariano estava explicando como iria funcionar o dia para Deba:

Quando nós terminarmos, você vai encontrar primeiro o Milo, depois o Shaka.

Aqui está o endereço onde o Milo pediu que você fosse. – respondeu Mu

Pararam no centro de Atenas. Em frente à uma loja de móveis de fachada moderna. Kamus entrou primeiro, seguido por Aldebaran. Mu tinha ido direto para as lojas onde faria compras, para adiantar. Procuraram bastante, e acharam uma mesa de centro bonita. Conseguiram comprar um sofá em L "É ótimo para receber pessoas' – falou Kamus" , uma estante, prateleiras. E, então kamus viu uma poltrona moderna e pediu para Deba sentar nela.

Não vou sentar. E você não vai levar essa aí de jeito nenhum. – Aldebaran parecia agitado enquanto falava

Por que essa reação? – perguntou Kamus

Deixa eu ver... deve ser por que ELA É FEITA EM COURO DE BOI NÃO CORTIDO. – gritou Aldebaran, fazendo com que todas as pessoas da loja ficassem olhando para eles.

Kamus ficou vermelho e pediu desculpas. E ele saíram da loja, foram procurar colchões e camas. Acharam uma loja que parecia promissora. Entraram e foram procurar alguma coisa que servisse – os funcionários estavam ocupados com outros clientes. Kamus parou diante de uma cama em box grande e branca.

Senta nela Aldebaran.

Ta ok. –respondeu o taurino

Assim que ele sentou, a cama emitiu um rangido e quebrou as perninhas.

Ah... acho que essa não. Falou Aldebaran

Um funcionário, percebendo o ocorrido, veio atende-los e falou:

Senhores, querem experimentar algum outro colchão?

Sim. – Kamus respondeu – por um acaso, nós podemos pular neles? Só para ver se suporta o peso.

Claro.

O funcionário os levou até outro colchão. Kamus fez Aldebaran subir em cima, não houve rangido "Bom sinal – disse Kamus – Agora pule". Aldebaran assim o fez, ele pulou. No primeiro pulo, quando Deba pisou novamente no colchão... ele rasgou (furou, partiu ao meio, entendem?) e Deba ficou entalado no meio do "colchão" com cara de tacho.

He-he-he-he... Kamus riu sem graça para o vendedor

Eles foram ver outro. Kamus dessa vez, foi quem pulou. O vendedor assegurou que este não rasgaria, e fez Aldebaran pular também. E realmente não rasgou. Kamus estava se divertindo tanto, que não percebeu quando seu pé pisou em falso na beira do colchão... ele caiu estatelado no chão.

Levaram o último colchão.

Kamus tinha ido para Casa de Touro. Aldebaran foi andando até onde Mu estava. Era um empório.

Fizeram compras de produtos orgânicos e saudáveis – e Aldebaran ficou chupando dedo, pois não pode pegar doces ácidos (eu adorooooo esses doces) –. Mu mostrou um tipo de queijo que era naturalmente mofado, e que AQUELE sim se comia com mofo e tudo.

Pararam para tomar um capuccino, e Mu enfim falou o que Aldebaran serviria no encontro daquela noite.

Como assim? Eu não tenho encontro hoje. – falou Aldebaran

Não se preocupe. Afrodite falou que resolvia isso para você. – respondeu Mu

E o que eu vou preparar?

Frango assado ao limão e alecrim (eu detesto carne que não seja peixe, e essa receita é o que há de bom) e aspargos refogados com vinagre balsâmico e azeite ( essa é outra receita viu). E para sobremesa, vai ser brownie de chocolate e café melecado (não se assustem, esse é o nome mesmo. Quem quiser qualquer uma das três receitas, é só me mandar um email).

E isso tudo não é difícil? Por que eu não sei cozinhar essas coisas. – falou Deba

Calma amigão. Eu vou te ensinar.

Os dois então foram procurar o vinho que acompanha a receita de ave. Acabaram em uma loja chique e cara. Pediram ajuda ao sommelier ( pessoa que entende tudo de vinho, costumam trabalhar em restaurantes finos ).

O sommelier trouxe uma garrafa de vinho branco. Mu leu o nome e soube na hora do que se tratava.

Esse vinho aqui se chama Sauvignon Blanc e é perfeito para o prato que você vai preparar hoje. – disse Mu – Tome cuidado com a taça de cristal.

Claro Mu . – respondeu Aldebaran

E, assim que ele pegou a taça de cristal, ela se espatifou. Jogando vinho na cara do sommelier. Mu ficou vermelho. Aldebaran estático. E, num ímpeto de ajudar o "atingido", os dois levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Fazendo a mesa virar, com o "pobre" homem junto.

Ai. Me desculpe. – falou Aldebaran.

Na maior das boas vontades, ele pegou o homem pela roupa e tentou tirar o vinho como se fosse pó. Mas o resultado não foi o esperado. Aldebaran estava acabando por rasgar a roupa do sommelier e também, meio que batendo nele.

Pare Aldebaran. Você vai acabar matando o homem. Falou Mu

Mas eu só estou tentando ajudar – disse Aldebaran

Eu sei, mas agora pare.

O homem foi se trocar e Mu e Deba pagaram os prejuízos e compraram a garrafa de vinho

Straight Ahead :

" Shaka apareceu no banheiro com um balde onde se lia: 'Limpador químico industrial – perigo, necessário diluir". Falou:

Vamos ver se agora não desaparece.

E foi andando até a banheira. Abriu a tampa e despejou o conteúdo verde ácido dentro da banheira..."

Oiiiiiiiiiiiii... eu sei que esse capítulo não foi engraçado..., mas prometo melhorar para o próximo. Só que vai demorar, pois segunda minhas aulas começam. E também é meu aniversário. XD. É provável que eu só vá atualizar a história lá por Sexta. OK? Bjus. Reviews onegai!


	4. Round Two Fight!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. É propriedade de Masami kurumada e associados.

Queer Eye for the Straight Saint – 04 – Round 2: Fight!

Droga! – gritou Shaka – Não consigo vencer essa coisa!

Que foi? Está gritando por que? – apareceu a cabeça de Afrodite no canto da porta.

Esse negócio é forte demais – Shaka falou, mostrando uma escova sem nenhuma cerda – isso aqui era uma escova de aço.

Como! Existe algo mais forte nessa casa do que o mal gosto de Aldebaran? – Afrodite perguntou, adentrando o banheiro

Eu já limpei tudo aqui. Tudo desde o armário do banheiro até a privada. Na qual, por sinal, as bordas estava amarelas de tanto mi... do Aldebaran. – reclamou Shaka cabisbaixo – Já sei. Se é guerra que "ela" quer é guerra que terá.

E o virgiano riu sinistramente de forma a lá Ares. Afrodite ficou olhando enquanto Shaka desaparecia pela porta e voltava minutos depois.

Shaka apareceu no banheiro com um balde onde se lia: 'Limpador químico industrial – perigo, necessário diluir". Falou:

Vamos ver se agora não desaparece.

E foi andando até a banheira. Abriu a tampa e despejou o conteúdo verde ácido dentro da banheira, que borbulhou e levantou espirais de fumaça.

Onde foi que arranjou isso? - perguntou Afrodite apontando para o balde.

Eu tinha em casa. Uso para remover sujeira e manchas. – respondeu Shaka, com as mãos na cintura e cara de "EU-SOU-A-ÚLTIMA-COCA-COLA-GELADA-DO-DESERTO".

Puxa. – Falou Afrodite virando os olhos para o teto

Então eles ouviram um barulho parecido com concreto quebrando. Leram no fundo da banheira: "Eu voltarei!Ahahahahha". E o fundo da banheira ficou limpo.

Viu, era só... – Shaka começou a falar, mas parou.

O fundo da banheira – e consequentemente o piso do banheiro diretamente abaixo - rachou e despencou. Afrodite gritou desesperado, Shaka ficou estático e Milo apareceu na porta falando:

Mas que barulheira é... – e ele também parou de falar.

Shaka! O que você fez? – gritou Afrodite

Nada demais eu só... – Shaka começou a falar mas foi interrompido.

Você não diluiu! – falou Afrodite apontando para o rótulo

Claro que dilui. Acha que eu sou... – Shaka parou de falar - ... burro. Eu sou um burro, esqueci de diluir.

Milo, chama um construtor. Agora. – falou Afrodite

Tá.

E enquanto o construtor trabalhava, eles foram terminar com o resto da Casa. Afrodite apareceu na sala com um óculos "mosquitão" de Aldebaran, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

Milo andava de um lado para o outro com um filme chamado "Patrulha Anal – crimes baixos e prisões sujas" e Shaka empurrava tudo o que consideravam lixo até o andar de baixo.

Afrodite então comentou, quando Kamus chegou:

Shaka, vamos arranjar a garota do Deba.

E os dois saíram. Milo, por sua vez, correu até Kamus e falou:

Kamus, eu quero imitar. – mostrando a fita

Agora! – perguntou Kamus

Não, agora não dá... – respondeu Milo – mais tarde. Tipo... lá em casa, com os apetrechos...

Ótimo. – falou Kamus aproximando a boca da de Milo – mais tarde então.

E saiu andando, deixando um Milo pronto para o beijo parado. Com cara de frustado.

Já Afrodite e Shaka estavam andando, quando viram uma pilha de móveis - que pelo mal gosto, eram de Aldebaran.

Eu vou pular em cima! – falou Afrodite

Por quê? – perguntou Shaka

Por que deve ser divertido. – respondeu Afrodite

Do outro lado da pilha, Máscara já tinha conseguido sair um pouco mais e tentava se arrastar para fora. Quando ouviu Afrodite falando o que pretendia fazer, tentou gritar – mas sua voz falhou. Tentou então se arrastar o mais rápido que pôde.

Afrodite tomou impulso e saltou. O som que os móveis emitiram quando Afrodite "aterrissou" foi de esmagamento. E mais um outro indefinido.

Você ouviu isso? – perguntou Shaka

Sim. O que será? – respondeu Afrodite em cima da pilha

Sei lá.

E os dois saíram andando. Deixando um Máscara desmaiado para trás.

Foram até a vila de aldeões e servos, na parte litorânea do Santuário. Sabiam quem procurar... a "tara" de Aldebaran. A garota que ele sempre gostou, e a quem deu uma flor roxa (quem viu a Saga de Hades sabe de quem eu falo).

Iriam tentar convence-la a sair com Aldebaran.

Quando chegaram à aldeia, procuraram por um ajuntamento de garotas risonhas. E, ao se aproximarem, elas ficaram quietas e em respeito.

Quem aqui é Luhiei? – perguntou Shaka

Sou eu. – respondeu uma garota com um vestido grego branco (vejam a Saga de Hades para saber como ela é melhor).

Temos uma proposta para você. – falou Afrodite

E que seria? – perguntou Luhiei

Gostaríamos de saber se aceitaria sair com um de nossos amigos esta noite. – disse Afrodite

E quem seria esse amigo?

Aldebaran de Touro. – respondeu Shaka

Aldebaran... ah! Sei quem é. – falou a garota, sorrindo e ficando vermelha – é o moço bonito e desajeitado que me deu uma flor. Claro que sim.

Ótimo. Só que a partir de hoje, ele não será mais desajeitado. – respondeu Afrodite

Ele pode te pegar lá pelas... 8 da noite? – indagou Shaka

Pode ser.

Quando estavam voltando, Afrodite comentou com Shaka:

Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei. Será que ela falou sério?

Falou. Ela não mentiria para três Saints de Ouro.

Então... – falou Afrodite - ... só tem uma explicação.

Que seria?

Ela é louca! – respondeu Afrodite, como cara de "E-CASO-ENCERRADO"

Afrodite! Não seja malvado. – disse Shaka rindo

Mas é verdade. Quem em sã consciência aceitaria sair com o Aldebaran?

Alguém que goste dele pelo interior dele. O seu coração bom e justo, por exemplo.

Mas, então por que eles não estão juntos? – perguntou Afrodite

Não sei. Isso é pergunta para Aldebaran responder. – disse Shaka

E, os dois chegaram na Casa novamente. Kamus já havia iniciado a re-decoração – e por motivos óbvios não será comentada aqui ainda -. Shaka tomou o carro junto com Milo e Afrodite. Foram em direção À cidade. Detalhe, Milo continuava agarrado com a fita.

Straight Ahead:

" ...Shaka falou:

Prometo que não irá doer.

Mesmo! Não está mentindo né? – falou Aldebaran deitado na "maca"

Sim, eu não estou mentido. Agora quieto.

E a moça pegou a cera, passou entre os olhos de Aldebaran – mais precisamente no meio da monocelha - e colocou um pedaço de papel. Puxando então de forma rápida. Um grito assustador foi ouvido por 8 quarteirões..."

Oi, sei que não ficou muito bom. Mas meu tempo foi curto demais. Promessa de o próximo fica melhor. Mesmo mesmo.

Bjus e deixem reviews.


	5. Está Vivo!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya é propriedade privada de Masami Kurumada e têm todos os direitos reservados.

Todas as marcas mencionadas nesta fanfiction são propriedades particulares. Seus direitos são reservados e preservados por leis internacionais.

As dicas de moda do Fro vão aparecer só quando ele for vestir o Deba, ou seja logo. O de hoje é sobre as compras de roupa.

Queer Eye for the Straight Saint – Capítulo 05 – Está vivo!

Afrodite e Shaka andavam pelo centro movimentado. Estavam na ala nobre do centro de Atenas, onde eram encontradas as grifes mais famosas. Lugar melhor para compras... Paris. E somente Paris.

Avistaram Aldebaran parado ao lado da entrada da "Herchcovitch;Alexandre".

Oi, desculpe a demora. Então vamos entrar? – falou Afrodite

Sim. – respondeu o Touro Dourado

Afrodite foi diretamente para a seção de cuecas. Para ele andar pelas lojas já era como uma segunda natureza, então nem prestava muita atenção. Já Aldebaran olhava para todos os cantos.

O ambiente era claro e bem decorado. Sofás e poltronas eram vistos espalhados de forma a dar mais conforto aos clientes, mesas de canto e de centro com arranjos de flores secas. Tapetes e espelhos.

Aqui! Fique em pé aqui. Eu já volto com algumas peças para você vestir.

O brasileiro ficou exatamente onde o sueco havia dito e o indiano sentou em uma poltrona branca de aparência confortável. Não demorou para que Dite voltasse. Logo que chegou, despejou um monte de peças sobre Shaka e olhou sério para Aldebaran. Arrancou então as roupas dele, deixando-o só de cuecas.

Vamos ver... – e se aproximou do hétero.

Afrodite colocou seu ouvido sobre o coração de Aldebaran e falou:

O.k...

Abaixou então a cabeça e colocou o ouvido sobre "o pequeno touro". Aldebaran arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar algo. Shaka começou a olhar para os lados, pelo visto a procura de alguma coisa. Então...

Está vivo! – falou Afrodite

O quê! - perguntou Aldebaran visivelmente desconfortável

Shaka levantou e passou a procurar freneticamente. E Afrodite...

começou a gritar e tentar arrancar a cueca de Aldebaran com as duas mãos.

Eu vou te ajudar! Eu prometo! Você vai viver! Não desista!

Aldebaran segurava como podia e Shaka gritou:

Afrodite! Olha o David Beckhan (não sei se é assim...) lá!

E o pisciano parou de chacoalhar e tentar tirar a cueca de Aldebaran e levantou.

Onde? Perguntou

Lá. – apontou Shaka

Enquanto o pisciano corria, Shaka virou-se para Aldebaran – visivelmente abalado – e disse:

Não liga que é assim mesmo. Ele sempre faz isso.

Já Afrodite avistou uma pessoa musculosa ao lado de um sofá. Era para ele que Shaka tinha apontado. E o pisciano parou do lado e... puxou a cabeça para um beijo. Não foi correspondido. E ele abriu os olhos, viu uma cabeça em sua mão... e gritou! Era um manequim. E Shaka e Aldebaran riam muito.

Afrodite quis comprar cuecas ali, por serem as melhores. Sem costura, de um conforto inimaginável e estilo marcante.

Foram então de loja em loja:

"YvesSaintLaurent"

Regra básica! Jamais use um mesmo tom no corpo inteiro. Dá a impressão de que você é mais alto e gordo do que realmente é!

Eu não sou gordo. – resmungou Aldebaran

Eu sei que não, mas isso é verdade. Mesmo para pessoas magras ou musculosas da o mesmo efeito. (verdade)

"Louis Vitton"

Essa calça ficou boa.

Tira a mão daí Afrodite.

Hã?

Afrodite olhou para Aldebaran, e este percebeu que ambas as mão do pisciano estavam para cima. E os dois olharam para baixo e viram: Shaka.

- Sim? – perguntou o virgiano com um sorriso amarelo

"Armani"

Esse terno risca de giz é simplesmente tudo de bom. Vamos mandar fazer um risca de giz em estilo inglês e um azul-marinho em estilo italiano. O preto vai ser em... "Saco". – falou Afrodite

Como? – perguntou o taurino

Estilo "Saco"... sabe? Norte-americano.

E assim prosseguiu as compras. Shaka então entrou no "horário de trabalho" e sentenciou:

Vamos ao Salão de Beleza.

Dentro do lugar, Shaka fez uma espécie de itinerário:

Cortar o cabelo : "eliminar pontas duplas, triplas, quádruplas..."

... a cabeleireira falou:

Por um acaso você já ouviu falar de escova para cabelos?

Hidratação : ''cabelo opaco é para gente morta"

... – Isso aqui parece morto.

É que faz pouco tempo que eu voltei a ... – mas Afrodite tampou a boca de Deba e Shaka falou:

Da praia. Ele acabou de voltar da praia.

Limpeza de pele : "poros do sujos como a boca do Máscara"

Fazer as unhas: "deixe as garras para o Aiolia"

Depilação : "jardinagem urgente"

...Shaka falou:

Prometo que não irá doer.

Mesmo! Não está mentindo né? – falou Aldebaran deitado na "maca"

Sim, eu não estou mentido. Agora quieto.

E a moça pegou a cera, passou entre os olhos de Aldebaran – mais precisamente no meio da monocelha - e colocou um pedaço de papel. Puxando então de forma rápida. Um grito assustador foi ouvido por 8 quarteirões. Aldebaran tentou levantar, mas Shaka não deixou. E o taurino foi obrigado a ficar de costas para a depiladora. Ela passou cera na área acima da bunda e...

Bronzeamento...

... – Mas por que eu tenho que fazer isso? – perguntou Aldebaran dentro da câmara a vapor.

Você tem braços de caminhoneiro. E além disso: Gente black... – falou Shaka colocando a mão espalmada para o lado.

...Pop like. Completou Afrodite batendo a mão com Shaka.

Depois de algumas horas, Aldebaran foi liberado para encontrar o último... Milo.

Straight Ahead:

"... – Ops... – falou Aldebaran – hhehehe...

Ele tinha acabado de rasgar a 5ª calça nova. A primeira era uma Louis Vitton, a segunda era uma Ralph Lauren, a terceira era Armani, a quarta foi uma Hugo Boss, e a quinta uma Calvin Klein.

Enquanto isso... Afrodite pulava no sofá, puxando os cabelos, olhando esbugalhado para a televisão, babando e gritando alguma coisa inteligível:

- Bruak..ghhhhr.hunf...dçaaaaaa

E os outros olhavam assustados e se afastavam pouco a pouco..."

Oiiiii

Eu sei que demorou, mas me desculpem. Eu não tenho tempo mais nem para o meu cachorro. A continuação vai demorar um pouco. Reviws please! O próximo capítulo vai se chamar "Libélulas Purpurinadas e Raivosas"


	6. Libélulas purpurinadas e raivosas

Queer Eye for the Straight Saint – capítulo 6 – Libélulas purpurinadas e raivosas

Antes de mais nada: DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Foi muito mal mesmo, mas eu não tive tempo meus amores... e mas duas coisas:

Eu errei a ordem, era para o Aldebaran encontrar o Milo antes, mas acabei fazendo ele encontrar o Afrodite..., sorry... , mais uma coisinha: eu errei a menina, a moça da Saga de Hades dá a flor ao Debazinho, masssss... em todo caso vamos manter como está ok? XD É que se fosse mudar ia ter que arrumar a história inteira. Então por favor perdoem a gafe.

Mais uma coisa: este capítulo será grande, pois se eu deixar para fazer mais curto vai acabar ficando mais um capítulo. E daí vocês somente iam saber o final da história em Junho.

Aldebaran estava andando, seguindo as instruções dadas por Shaka. O local deveria ser aquele. Um restaurante como cara de café francês. Avistou Milo sentado lendo um jornal.

Oi. – falou Aldebaran

Oi, senta aí. – respondeu Milo, fechando o jornal.

Nós vamos comer? – perguntou Aldebaran sorrindo esperançoso.

Sim, nós vamos. Mas será depois de algumas lições básicas sobre seu modo de se portar perante as pessoas. – disse Milo

O grego então colocou o jornal dentro de sua bolsa, onde o brasileiro avistou um fita que ele conhecia muito bem.

Eu vou explicar algumas coisas para você. E depois farei perguntas. – falou Milo

Ótimo. – respondeu o hétero

Aperte minha mão.

Hã? Como assim? – Aldebaran ficou confuso

Como se fosse me cumprimentar.

Ah, tá.- disse o taurino

E assim foi feito. Aldebaran apertou a mão de Milo.

Esse é o seu aperto de mão usual, não é?

Sim.

Então... você aperta forte demais. Um aperto de mão não é um concurso de força, onde o intuito é fazer o outro debruçar – se e pedir por misericórdia. Um homem comum que recebesse seu aperto de mãos iria parar em uma sala de hospital.

Nossa. Desculpe, eu não fazia idéia. – falou Aldebaran cabisbaixo.

Também não é para tanto amigo. Veja, o melhor é dosar a força de modo seguro. Assim você não quebra a mão alheia mas também não passa a impressão de que sua mão é uma geleia. Aperte firme o suficiente. Entendeu? – perguntou Milo

Sim. Eu vou tentar me policiar quanto a isso.

Ótimo. Vamos tentar de novo?

Vamos.

Isso,...ai, um pouco menos de força...aí. Está perfeito.

Que bom. Vamos comer? – disse Aldebaran feliz

Não ainda. Vou te explicar mais algumas coisas antes. – respondeu Milo. – 1: jamais faça o pedido por sua companhia, elas não gostam. É falta de educação e machismo. 2: nunca peça: lagosta – ninguém fica bem de babador -, costelinha ou frango frito – são quase impossíveis de se comer sem usar as mãos, além do clima de "homem-roendo-osso" que é muito Cro-Magon –, massas longas ao molho ou na verdade qualquer massa com molho – o risco de sujar a roupa dela ou a sua são enormes –, ou ainda vitela – se disser vitela bebê é restrição dupla, não é muito romântico comer filhotinhos de animais.

Tá, entendi. Mais alguma coisa?

Sim. Abra as portas para ela. Sejam as de carro, casa, lojas... Sempre elogie – e de preferência repare de verdade -, elas passam muito tempo se arrumando e os héteros nunca notam. E em vez ficar olhando para os seios delas, olhe para a cara. Demonstra respeito, e elas gostam.

Sim. Mais alguma coisa?

Mais uma última... onde é que você compra esses vídeos? Eu quero...

E a conversa deles correu naturalmente. Milo levou Aldebaran de volta para a Casa de Touro, quando entraram o brasileiro teve um susto tamanho que não parava de falar em português. Deixando os outros sem entender nada.

O trabalho de Kamus estava perfeito. Vamos por partes:

Sala de estar íntimo: o sofá em "L" estava junto da parede, a mesa de centro sobre um tapete de fibras naturais (baratos, bonitos e resistentes) e com um vaso de cerâmica com ramos de trigo em cima (ramos de árvores secas, trigos ou salgueiro são os melhores para decorar lugares de "machinhos"). Algumas poltronas. Almofadas. Uma estante com livros, velas – apagadas -, e porta retratos com fotos de Aldebaran com os Dourados e outras pessoas. Quadros de paisagem. E um quadro em preto e branco de uma senhora de olhar dócil e gentil. Com cabelos soltos segurando uma criança. Abajures.

Kamus... você...

Sim. Graças a ajuda do Afrodite que achou uma foto enterrada em um caixa. Eu pintei. Gostou?

Quem é ela? – perguntou Milo

Ela é... a minha... mãe. Ela morreu quando eu ainda tinha doze anos. Eu achei que tivesse perdido essa foto. Ela é muito importante para mim. Obrigado gente. – Aldebaran respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Imagina. Amigos são para isso. – respondeu Afrodite

– Quarto: cama grande. Um armário grande, uma cômoda e um balcão – onde os sapatos seriam guardados. Um rádio. E uma seqüência de fotos em preto e branco – com moldura em preto – que estavam agrupadas em "aparente" desordem na parede. Fotos de Aldebaran, sua mãe, seus amigos dourados quando crianças... Abajur sobre a mesa cabeceira. Uns enfeites sobre o balcão.

banheiro: a banheira refeita. Um espelho novo para o porta - remédios. Quadros de verdade. Um vaso de girassóis. Tapete de verdade (não esses felpudos horrendos)e um armário além do natural que pertencia à pia.

Para que serve aquele? – perguntou Aldebaran

É onde estão guardadas as sua toalhas, tanto de rosto quanto de corpo. Na parte de baixo você pode colocar as roupas sujas. Eu comprei umas toalhas novas para você.

– Sala de estar íntimo: uma nova televisão de plana. Um racker (mais uma palavra que não tenho certeza da escrita, sorry. Eu enfiei no nariz meu dicionário...). DVD, poltronas confortáveis, mais um sofá. Mesa de centro, uma estante com os cds, revistas, estátuas, vasos e... a coleção de vacas em miniatura de Aldebaran. Eram muitas, das mais variadas formas e cores.

Como foi que você achou elas? Eu escondi tão bem.

Você chama de esconder colocar dentro da gaveta de cuecas? – perguntou cinicamente Shaka

É... assim... – respondeu Aldebaran envergonhado

Por que a vergonha? Elas são as coisas mais fofas que eu já vi. – falou Mu flutuando e olhando de perto uma que estava sentada olhando para frente com um coração onde lia-se: "eu-preciso-de-amor".

Mas e as minhas fitas e dvds de... – Deba começou a falar, mas foi interrompido

Eu guardei dentro de uma caixa com cadeado, a chave está junto. Dentro do seu armário.

5- Sala de jantar: uma mesa de carvalho polido, cadeiras também de carvalho com estofamento em tom creme. Uma cristaleira enorme com várias taças, jarras, terrinas,... e com gavetas onde encontravam-se os talheres feitos em prata e os guardanapos de tecido – juntamente com seus prendedores de prata trabalhada. Tudo dentro da cristaleira era em prata ou cristal. Mais vasos de ramos de trigo ou salgueiro. Quadros. Um tapete sob a mesa. E uma adega cheia.

Ahn... Kamus... você acha seguro dar peças de cristal para o Aldebaran? – perguntou Mu lembrando-se da situação ocorrida mais cedo.

Sim. É só ele aprender a dosar a força quando segurar os objetos.

Vamos à cozinha? – perguntou Shaka

Não é preciso. Eu não trabalhei nela, apenas lavei a louça e reorganizei as coisas. – respondeu Kamus

Então... vamos à minha parte! – gritou Afrodite feliz da vida. – Todos para o quarto, agora.

Os "garotos" sentaram na cama enquanto Afrodite vestia Aldebaran no banheiro.

Uhu! Deixa a gente ver! – gritou Milo

Calma ai. Esperem só um pouquinho... pronto. E, aqui está o novo e mais bem vestido Aldebaran! - falou Afrodite fazendo pose "moça-que-aparece-em-programas-para-mostrar-produtos" (sabe, aquela comas mãos para o lado e cara de tapada) - Enquanto ele desfila eu explico.

1° "look" é mais fácil de ser feito do que parece. É um terno risca de giz, com cinto. Vejam que em vez de camisa, ele está usando uma camisa pólo branca. Que eleva o nível de casual chique para o simplesmente cool.

- tempo para Aldebaran trocar de roupa -

2° look: calça jeans com camisa listrada verticalmente. Notem as mangas enroladas um pouco acima do pulso, é para mostrar um pouco da pele. A gola está aberta. Visual bem informal mas muito bem vestido.

3° look: a mesma camisa de antes gente. Só que percebam um fato. Ele está vestindo um suéter azul com gola em V – mas que podia ser de outro tom mais escuro – e uma calça de tom creme - sarja. As mangas dobradas aparecendo e a gola aberta e visível da camisa impedem que ele pareça um graduado em matemática.

- tempo de novo para Aldebaran vestir a outra roupa -

4° look: outro visual baseado na calça jeans. Embaixo da camisa pólo, ele está usando uma camiseta de mangas compridas – novamente com a dobra das mangas – mais escura que a pólo. Um cinto e pronto. Visual descontraído.

5° look: Aldebaran de boxer. (avisem seus namorados disso viu...) Vejam só. Samba – canção deixa circular ar pelas "partes" mas estufa a silhueta e são pouco práticas, se ocorrer de o "mini-eu" acordar a situação fica muito mais constrangedora. Cuecas em sunga são apertadas demais e ajudam a (**se usadas apertadas demais**) deixar os homens estéreis. Boxers são ótimas. Afinam a silhueta, são confortáveis, bonitas e sensuais. As samba são de uso restrito aos adolescentes e aos homens de 50 ou mais – ou de corpo nesse estado. Prefiram sempre as de micro-modal ou de modal. E me digam... o Deba não é uma gracinha de cueca?

Posso vestir outra coisa agora? – perguntou Aldebaran vermelho

Pode. Agora meninas! O visual para o encontro desta noite será o primeiro. Escute bem o que eu vou falar. – disse Afrodite – É sobre acessórios. Antes de mais nada: CELULARES NÃO SÃO ACESSÓRIOS! Andar com um pendurado ao cinto ou na calça é coisa de brega! Óculos escuros: todo mundo fica bem usando e tem que ter pelo menos um (claro, descontando o fato do preço...). Relógio é uma das poucas "jóias" que os héteros usam – além da correntinha, e olha lá ainda – então procure um de qualidade. Dê preferência aos de prata e aço. Ouro é bonito, mas nem todo mundo fica bem com. Quanto ao seu estilo de vestir (agora isso vale também para vocês): siga sempre a regra **SSS**. Alguma das monas aqui pode me explicar o que significa essa sigla?

Hum... Shaka... Socou... Seiya? – arriscou Milo

Hahahaha... não Milo. Alguém mais? – Afrodite olhou para todos – Não? Ora, mas é simples. "**S**eja **S**imples **S**anta". Manter sempre a simplicidade na roupa. Procure ser discreto, afinal discreto é chique. Nunca vista um mesmo tom para o corpo todo. JAMAIS use alguma roupa de tom mostarda. Tenha sempre uma peça em preto no guarda roupa. Invista em qualidade e não em quantidade. Não guarde roupas que não vai mais usar. Aquele jeans que não serve mais e está ali só para estimulo para perder peso... o sentido é uma graça, mas não é útil. Tenha pelo menos um par de mocassins marrons e um par de sapatos sociais pretos. JAMAIS listras horizontais, elas engordam.

Enquanto os outros andavam pela casa, Shaka explicou para Deba sobre cuidados sobre a pele e cabelo.

Sua pele é oleosa né?

Sim. – respondeu o brasileiro (se alguém tem pele seca ou mista e quiser informações sobre como cuidar, é só mandar um e-mail que eu ajudo. Com o maior prazer)

Seus poros são grandes e abertos. – disse Shaka mexendo no rosto de Aldebaran - Problemas na zona T – testa, região entre sobrancelhas, nariz e queixo -, com congestão generalizada dos poros. Você vai usar uma loção de limpeza em espuma, tônico e hidratante **sem óleo**.

O que é o tônico? – perguntou Deba

É um adstringente suave e sem álcool. Ajuda a fechar os poros abertos e a remover resíduos que a loção não retirou. O seu cabelo é oleoso também não? – disse Shaka

Sim. Eu tenho que fazer tratamento também? – falou Aldebaran

Não. Para cabelos não há muito segredo **em relação aos xampus**. Só algumas regras básicas como: troque de xampu após uns três meses de uso. Escolha de três a quatro marcas preferidas e reveze entre elas. Assim o cabelo não vicia. Outra coisa. Quando for experimentar um xampu diferente, use algumas vezes – uma semana em média, as vezes mais **mas** nunca menos - e depois peça para alguém olhar seu couro cabeludo. Se for encontrado o menor sinal de sangramento – por menor que seja – interrompa o uso. Seu couro cabeludo não é resistente contra o xampu( mas um xampu que sangra para alguém, não necessariamente fará o mesmo com outra pessoa). E sempre use condicionador. Para ajudar na prevenção de estrias é bom tomar pelo menos uma vez na semana um banho de cócoras (é totalmente ridículo, mas...). Não use sempre gel, procure ceras e pomadas para o cabelo. São modos diferentes – com resultados de aparência diferente – de deixar o cabelo fixo.

Aldebaran! – gritou Mu da cozinha.

Sim, o que foi? – gritou Debazinho em resposta

Venha aqui que eu vou te ensinar a cozinhar para hoje.

Posso ir Shaka? – perguntou Aldebaran

Pode.

O.K. – respondeu

Na cozinha...

... Mu estava parado na frente da pia. Com um monte de coisas espalhadas por todos os lados.

Você lembra do que eu falei que você iria servir hoje?

Sim. Frango assado ao limão e alecrim com aspargos refogados em vinagre balsâmico e azeite. E para sobremesa era brownie de chocolate e café melecado.

Ótimo. Você prestou atenção. Vamos então ao frango primeiro:

Frango assado ao limão e alecrim 

Serve: 4 porções

Necessário:

1 frango de 2 Kg

1 limão, cortado e aromatizado (significa que você deve raspar a casca do limão com um ralador através dos furos menores – e de metal de preferencia -. Para saber se tirou raspas o suficiente, raspe. Se chegar na parte interior é o máximo que conseguirá. A polpa será usada nesta receita)

1 e ½ colher de sopa de alecrim fresco picado, mais vários galhos para rechear e enfeitar

1 colher de sal kosher

½ colher de pimenta do reino **moída na hora **(o gosto é melhor)

2 dentes de alho picado (opcional)

¼ de azeite de oliva **extra virgem**

2 cebolas grande , cortadas em 4(450g e **não opcional**)

Preaqueça o forno a 180°C

Lave o frango por dentro e por fora, depois enxugue com papel toalha **_sem esfregar_**

Numa vasilha pequena, misture raspas de limão, alecrim picado, sal, pimenta e alho(se usar). Despeje **metade dessa mistura** na cavidade do frango, junto com a polpa do limão e os galhos de alecrim.

Acrescente azeite à vasilha de temperos, e bata com um garfo, até formar uma pasta. Besunte ("espalhe", "unte" por fora) toda a superfície do frango com a mistura.

Coloque as cebolas no fundo da fôrma – a mais pesada que você tiver e de preferência anti – aderente. Posicione o frango com o peito para cima sobre as cebolas, e coloque no forno. Asse por uma hora, regando o frango com o óleo do fundo da assadeira de vez em quando, se você **se lembrar.** Use uma colher de cabo comprido (ou um baster, se tiver um) e recupere o molho, derramando-o por cima da ave

Aumente a temperatura –após a 1 hora – do forno para 200°C e asse até que a pele escureça um pouco, por cerca de 15 minutos. COM CUIDADO – óleo fervente - , vire o frango com o peito para baixo.

Continue a assar o frango por 30 a 40 minutos, até que a pele doure e fique crocante. Retire do forno e deixe descansar por 10 minutos antes de trinchar. Como não se trata de um peru de 8 Kg, não fatie. Apenas encontre as articulações naturais e divida o frango em 4 pedaços – duas coxas com sobre coxa e dois pedaços de peito com asas – separando com uma faca. Sirva as cebolas ao lado. E as cebolas podem – e devem – ser comidas - , afinal foram regadas por duas horas por ervas e gordura.

Continuando Aldebaran, a outra receita que você irá preparar é:

Aspargos refogados com vinagre balsâmico e azeite 

As raízes dos aspargos são duras e devem ser retiradas antes.

2 porções

2 colheres de sopa de azeite extra - virgem

250g de aspargos, limpos e cortados em viés em 2 pedaços

2 colheres de sopa de vinagre balsâmico (caroooooooo, mas insubstituível )

¼ colher de chá de mostarda Dijon

½ colher de chá de açúcar

sal e pimenta do reino – moída na hora – a gosto

Na maior frigideira que tiver, aqueça o azeite em fogo médio. Acrescente o aspargo e refoge, mexendo ocasionalmente, até ficar macio mas ainda firme, por 3 a 4 minutos. Com uma escumadeira, transfira os aspargos para uma vasilha pequena. Adicione o vinagre, a mostarda e o açúcar à panela, aumente para fogo alto e deixe ferver por 1 minuto, até espessar um pouco. Volte os aspargos para a panela, tempere com sal e pimenta a gosto e sirva.

E ainda têm a última. Falou Mu

Brownie de chocolate e café melecado 

4 porções

1 ¼ xícara de açúcar

7 colheres de sopa de CACAU em pó (ai de quem colocar achocolatado em pó...)

1 xícara de farinha de trigo

2 colheres de chá de fermento em pó

¼ colher de chá de sal

½ xícara de leite integral

1/3 xícara de manteiga sem sal derretida

1 ½ colher de chá de extrato de baunilha

½ xícara de açúcar mascavo

1 ¼ xícara de café quente

sorvete de creme

folhas de hortelã – decoração –

Preaqueça o forno a 180°C

Numa vasilha média, misture ¾ de xícara de açúcar e 3 colheres de sopa de cacau com farinha, o fermento e o sal. Incorpore o leite, a manteiga e a baunilha; bata até ficar fofo. Despeje a massa em uma assadeira ou refratário quadrado de 20 cm

Numa vasilha pequena, misture a ½ xícara de açúcar remanescente e colheres de sopa de cacau com o açúcar **mascavo**. Polvilhe sobre a massa. Jogue o café quente por cima. Não mexa.

Asse por 35 a 40 min, até que o centro esteja firme (teste do palito). Deixe esfriar, coloque uma bola de sorvete de creme em cima (depois pode acrescentar quanto quiser) e coloque as folhas de hortelã.

Ahhhh... claro, só isso que eu tenho que fazer. Simples. – falou Aldebaran debochando

As instruções estão aqui. Escritas. O vinho é o Sauvignon Blanc.

Foram todos então para a sala. Afrodite tomou a dianteira e falou para Deba:

Seu par chega as 8 O.k.? Esteja pronto.

Sim. E mais uma vez, eu agradeço por tudo o que você fizeram por mim hoje.

Já explicamos que não é nada. Só amigos ajudando amigos. – respondeu Milo

Ah... e em último presente. Nós mandamos fazer para você, devido a descoberta da sua coleção. – falou Shaka

E ele abriu uma caixa onde se encontravam doze vaquinhas.

Uma roxa com duas pintinhas na testa e ar de serena

Uma grande e branca sentada sobre um coração enorme

Uma azul escura com um espelho na mão e cara de boa, onde o reflexo mostrava um cara má.

Uma de um azul noturno e com cara de louca

Uma dourada com pose de "eu-sou-o-máximo"

Uma amarela com os olhos fechados, em posição de meditação e com terceiro olho

Uma acizentada com bengala e chapéu

Uma roxa escura vestida de couro preto e cara de safada

Uma marrom claro com um arco e flecha

Uma preta com uma espada na mão e um violão nas costas

Uma verde escuro com cara de esnobe e sentada sobre um cubo de gelo, onde via-se uma miniatura de navio afundado

Uma azul clara saltitando com uma rosa vermelha na boca

Ah... gente... – Aldebaran falou - são lindas. Muito obrigado.

Imagina, foi muito divertido para a gente fazer. – falou Mu

Afrodite estava saltitando para lá e para cá com uma rosa na boca e emitindo sons de "muuuuu"...

Kamus olhava para a sua "mini-eu-vaca" com cara de indignado, não parava de abrir a boca e fechar.

Shaka sorria para sua versão vaca.

Eles se despediram e começaram a subir para a Casa de Virgem.

Como é que nós vamos saber como estão indo as coisas? - perguntou Milo

Athena colocou uma "câmera cósmica" acompanhando a gente hoje. – respondeu Shaka

Alguém viu o Máscara hoje? – perguntou Afrodite – Ele sumiu...

Será que eu vou ser atormentado minha vida inteira por ter afundado ainda mais o barco da mãe do Hyoga?

Todos ali – exceto Kamus – riram.

Chegaram em Virgem e sentaram nas poltronas. Mu trouxe bebidas não alcoólicas e amendoins japoneses. Ligaram a televisão. Apareceu Aldebaran no quarto. Aparentemente iria tomar banho, afinal estava tirando a camisa.

Será que ele percebeu que nós vamos ver tudo o q... – Afrodite estava falando quando... – Ahhhhhhhhh

Ele está tirando a cueca! – gritou Milo apontando para o aparelho

Minha Athena! – Shaka tampou os olhos

Mu ficou vermelho. Kamus pareceu não se importar. Milo ria e Afrodite olhou para Shaka e disse cínico:

Fingido. Você não precisa dos olhos para ver. Não adianta cobrir só para disfarçar.

E... eu... n.a...nãaaao... – respondeu Shaka vermelho

Olha só, ele está andando e o treco fica balançando para lá e para cá...

Chega Milo. – falou Mu

Hahaha... olha só... hum... que bundinha mais... - Milo não terminou de falar. Kamus deu um beliscão no braço do amante.

GOSTOSAAAAAAAA – Afrodite terminou a sentença

CHEGAAAAAA! – gritou Mu, que então lançou o pote de amendoim na testa de Afrodite.

Ele terminou o banho. Está passando os cremes assim como eu pedi. – falou Shaka feliz. – Hum..., calma ai. Não! Ele passou o adstringente no cabelo. Tira! Ufa, ele percebeu.

Eu vou ao banheiro. Estou apertado. – falou Afrodite

Depois de ir ao banheiro. Afrodite estava voltando quando ouviu a risada dos amigos e um "ops" saindo da televisão, e mais outro. Assim que seus olhos focalizaram a tela, ele pulou sobre o sofá e ficou olhando. Reconheceu cada uma das calças.

– Ops... – falou Aldebaran – hhehehe...

Ele tinha acabado de rasgar a 5ª calça nova. A primeira era uma Louis Vitton, a segunda era uma Ralph Lauren, a terceira era Armani, a quarta foi uma Hugo Boss, e a quinta uma Calvin Klein.

Enquanto isso... Afrodite pulava no sofá, puxando os cabelos, olhando esbugalhado para a televisão, babando e gritando alguma coisa inteligível:

- Bruak..ghhhhr.hunf...dçaaaaaa

E os outros olhavam assustados e se afastavam pouco a pouco do amigo.

Quando Afrodite "recuperou" a fala, disse:

Eu mato ele. O jumento não sabe a dificuldade que é achar uma calça que sirva nele e seja de marca?

Calma Afrodite.

Voltando para a Casa de Touro. Aldebaran já havia tomando banho, vestido sua roupa e passado os produtos certos nos lugares certos. Foi então para a cozinha, colocou o avental e as luvas e pôs-se a cozinhar.

Fazia um certo tempo que tinha começado a preparar as comidas, e estava quase tudo pronto. Era perto das oito horas da noite quando ele sente alguém aproximando-se da entrada de sua casa.

Foi atende-la no patamar inferior. Estava linda. Com um vestido Gucci preto tubinho até a coxa e salto alto. O cabelo preso em um coque elegante. Maquiagem leve e perfume suave. A bolsa e o sapato também eram pretos. O colar era prata com a forma de uma libélula.

Você está deslumbrante Luhiei. – disse Aldebaran

Obrigada. Você também está lindo. – respondeu a garota sorrindo

Eu não sabia que os aldeãos tinham tanto... bom gosto. – falou o brasileiro

Na Casa de Virgem...:

Nãaaaao seu tapado! Assim da a impressão de que você está chamando ela de jeca. – Milo esperneava

Em Touro:

Eu também não achei que você tivesse. – respondeu a garota sorrindo

Em Virgem:

Milo ficou estático diante da resposta da garota.

Eles se merecem. – sentenciou Kamus

Em Touro

Vamos subir? O jantar está quase pronto. – perguntou Aldebaran

Vamos.

Aldebaran subiu atrás de moça – para evitar que ela caísse – e depois abriu as portas de sua casa. Ela ficou deslumbrada.

Pode ficar aqui só por um instante? Eu tenho que verificar a comida. – pediu o taurino

Sim. Sem problema, eu fico aqui vendo os quadros.

Aldebaran foi até a cozinha e verificou. Estava tudo realmente pronto. Passou para a sala de jantar começou a colocar a mesa. Tudo no mais perfeito lugar. Chamou-a então:

Lu... vem comer que está pronto.

Em Virgem:

Parece que ele está chamando a irmã: Luuuu

Em Touro:

Hum... está delicioso Aldebaran. Você cozinha muito bem. – Luhiei elogiou

Obrigado. Mas o crédito da receita, na verdade disso tudo, é dos meus amigos. – falou Aldebaran – se não fosse por eles não teria nada disso hoje.

Em Virgem:

Ahh... que lindo, mas assim ela vai achar que você é inútil. Que não sabe fazer nada. – falou Afrodite

Em Touro:

Eu adoro homens que sabem apreciar uma boa amizade. São sempre pessoas de bom coração. – disse ela colocando a mão sobre a dele.

Aldebaran ficou vermelho e quebrou a taça de vinho na outra mão.

- Hhihihihihi... – a visitante riu – que fofo. Ficou com vergonha

Em Virgem:

Eeeeeeeeeee... Uhuuuuu... – gritara geral – Ela pôs a mão sobre a dele.

Ela chamou ele de fofo.

Em Touro: Já estavam na sobremesa

Quem é a mulher no quadro da sala? Sua mãe? – perguntou a aldeã

Sim... como você percebeu? - perguntou Aldebaran

Seus olhos... e os dela... passam a mesma mensagem. – disse ela – quem pintou o quadro, o fez de forma muito fiel.

E que mensagem seria? – perguntou Aldebaran

De uma coração muito grande e bondoso.- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Em Virgem:

Vivaaaaaa! Nós somos os melhores. – gritava Milo pulando no sofá

Ela é rápida no gatilho né? – comentou Afrodite para Shaka. Ao mesmo tempo que Kamus puxava Milo pelo cinto para sentar.

Em Touro: a janta já terminada e ambos na sala de estar

Quer fazer uma coisa que eu fiz hoje com um amigo meu? – perguntou Aldebaran

Pode ser. – respondeu a garota

Em Virgem:

O que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Kamus

Em Touro:

Vamos pular na cama. – disse Aldebaran

Em Virgem:

Nãao! Eles acabaram de comer, vão passar mal. – exasperou-se Mu

E a gente só fez isso para testa o colchão. – disse Kamus

Em Touro:

Hahahahaha, é divertido. – Luhiei pulava em um canto da cama

Concordo. – ria Aldebaran

Oops... - disse a moça caindo

Peguei – falou o brasileiro

Em Virgem:

É isso aí Deba! – gritava Milo

Ei, por que a tela ficou preta? – perguntou Um

Vai ver por que não é para vermos mais. – nosso serviço foi terminado.

Em algum lugar escuro do Templo de Athena:

É isso aí Aldebaran. Assim que Athena gosta. – dizia Saori com cara de pervertida em frente a uma televisão...

No dia seguinte:

Essa montanha de tralhas ainda está aqui? – comentou Afrodite passando - Epa, o que é aquilo?

Embaixo da pilha via-se uma cabeleira azul bem escura.

Máscara? Ai minha Deusa! – Afrodite começou a jogar as coisas para trás. – Você está bem?

Hum... huum...hum hum hum. – resmungava Máscara com a cara inchada.

Não se preocupe, eu cuido de você. Venha, vamos para o meu templo. – Afrodite carregava o outro.

"Toca a musiquinha de quando alguém vai ser morto no chuveiro" e a cara de Máscara ganha uma expressão sádica.

FIM.

Dicas FABulosas

Moda:

Nunca usem uma bota de cano longo com saia, se a saia cobrir um pedaço da bota. Muito caipiresco.

Decoração:

Seu potinho de escovas dentárias NÃO precisa combinar com a saboneteira. Na verdade, mude isso já! E também troque aquele cesto papeis usados por algo mais natural. Como vime. É mais chique.

Culinária

Se você for a um restaurante fino e a carta de vinhos apresentar um preço muito alto. Não faça escândalo. Chame o garçom, aponte o preço que você pode pagar e diga: 'Esse aqui'. Sem choro.

Estética

Passe sempre protetor solar antes de sair de casa, e não só na praia. Para os de pele oleosa, existem os sem óleo. É importante proteger a pele, afinal o sol é o mesmo em sua cidade e na praia.

Cultura

Quando for dar uma festa, nunca coloque lugares o suficiente para TODOS sentarem. Assim, você dificulta que as panelinhas se formem. E contrate seu vizinho adolescente ou um estagiário do trabalho para ajudar – comprando mais gelo, esvaziando os lixos... Assim você pode passar mais tempo com seus amigos e a atração principal da festa não será você sofrendo uma fissão nuclear. Basta pagar alguns reais para ele(a).

E aí? Eu sei que ficou monstruoso. Perdãooooooo! Eu agradeço à todas que perderam seu precioso tempo lendo esse negócio. Na próxima eu melhoro (se eu conseguir mais tempo...). Ah, amores eu preciso de alguém que veja Desperate Housewives todo dia. Please! Bjus e deixem reviews – mesmo se for para me xingarem pelo tamanho desse capítulo. XD. Mais uma coisa.. eu não resisti a transformar a Saori em pervertida. Ela é certinha demais, alguém assim sempre têm um lado...


End file.
